IMAGINACION SIN FRONTERAS
by ROSSERR
Summary: Una Mente, mil posibilidades


_**IMAGINACION SIN FRONTERAS**_

La Mente…..herramienta maravillosa, tan pequeña y fácil de destruir en lo físico, y a la vez perfecta, única, sin barreras. Te permite viajar a mundos desconocidos y profundos, te ayuda a crear las obras mas grandes, resolviendo tu Vida. Pero al mismo tiempo….si no se tiene control, tristezas y perdidas vendrán con ella…..

Muchas veces es tan básica, instintiva, emocional, fría, terca y destructora…que uno mismo se sorprende de lo que esta, puede llegar a pensar o hacer si no la controlas. O mejor aun, si permitimos que el impulso domine tan magnifica creación…..

Ante ella…..somos mas que animales, nuestro cuerpo, nuestras emociones, no son mas que reflejos de sentimientos absurdos, claro esta, no siempre…a veces, unas ideas vuelan, sin sentido alguno, otras, las ideas mas brillantes se te son reveladas….y en muchas ocasiones, una imaginación sin fronteras, llega a invadir nuestro dia a dia…..

Puede hacernos Perfectos y al mismo tiempo lo mas Indeseable de la Naturaleza Humana…..

Ahora bien, el Corazón, un Órgano, fuerte, potente, resistente, muchos dirán colosal…..aun mas pequeño que la Mente o el Cerebro, como se lo imaginen. Pero a su vez, el mas dominante. Cuando quiere, no solo te destruye sino desdicha la vida…..si quiere, te hace la persona mas Feliz sin tener nada, y al mismo tiempo, puede reírse de ti, mirarte desde arriba, como caes al suelo, aun poseyéndolo todo….es Cruel…si así lo desea….o si así lo permites….

La Lógica y los Sentimientos, son herramientas tan fascínales, incomprensibles, hasta incoherentes, juntos se dan la mano en el Loquero…desde el psicópata hasta el masoquista puede nacer de ellos….y cuando se unen…..Dios…..vemos al que llaman el Loco Empedernido…..

Otro punto a tocar, son nuestras amigas, las Hormonas….conjunto de sustancias químicas, que según su función, pueden llegar a transmitirte gran energía, un buen apetito sexual y suficiente fuerza para determinadas ocasiones….ya que, como sabemos regulan la actividad de tejidos musculares….si le buscamos algo negativo, como nuestros anteriores compañeros, no lo tiene, ya que depende única y exclusivamente de dos Seres….la Mente y el Corazón….por lo que, ya sabemos quienes serian los responsables de cualquier mala acción.

Se debe también, resaltar al Espíritu que nos conforma. Ya tenemos una Mente, un Corazón, unas Hormonas. He de imaginar, que muchos, me comprenderán o apoyaran, si les digo que, sin este, seriamos no mas que sacos vacíos. Corríjanme si me equivoco.

Ya que, este Ser hermoso o muchas…..horroroso….es quien define nuestro interior, nuestra humanidad, nuestro andar…..según como sea….mostrara de nosotros las mejores facetas….o las caras mas feas…..y ni digamos actuar…..

Quien mas nos falta? Oh si, el Cuerpo Físico…..pues, que mas simple que el? Perfecto en su creación, cada detalle en su lugar, nada le falta, nada le sobra, todo te otorga equilibradamente. Es débil, como todos los demás, fácil de romper, si se abusa de el…..nada fuera de lo normal.

Para cada persona hay un Cuerpo Físico, unos con mas dificultades que otros, pero estos a su vez con talentos maravillosos y únicos. A lo que, es algo innecesario envidiar a otro Cuerpo, si se puede tener igual o mas capacidades que cualquiera.

Pero en todo esto, que tanto se habla de uno u otro complemento de Nuestro Ser, si se supone, deberíamos centrarnos en la Imaginación? Simple, sin ninguno de estos, no somos nadie, ni mucho menos la imaginación existiera….quien es, la que nos da Vida o goce a la misma….

A lo que, ya mejor ubicados, podemos notar, cuanta belleza se nos ha otorgado….solo debe saber usarse….

_**CAPITULO **__**I:**_

Empecemos por algo sencillo, a cuantos no les ha pasado, que su mente se llena una y otra vez de ideas incoherentes, irrealistas, sexuales, románticas o hasta dramáticas? En los momentos con mayor tranquilidad y felicidad? Supongo, que a millones…..en cambio que sea el caso contrario….creo que es mas fácil de contar o no?

Ahora dejemos volar nuestra Imaginación:

Mi nombre es…No es Tu Problema…no se, ni que hago contando esta Historia:

…**Habitación de Nuestra Protagonista….conversación en su celular:**

Pero que aburridos se han vuelto mis días…todo es tan rutinario….tan sencillo de entender y a la vez mortificante…..me cansa tanta estupidez humana (Pensaba para si, la joven)

Oye! Como has estado?!

Bien, aquí en mi casa….

Te esta matando el tiempo libre jajaja

Ni te lo imaginas…..estoy cansada de no hacer nada…

Porque no sales?

Con quien?

Con alguna amistad o viaja!

Si tuviera con quien, te creo jajajaja

Una vida pacifica?

No te imaginas…..lo agotador que llega a ser…..

Conoce gente!

Que fácil es decirlo, cuando te sobra compañía….difícil hacerlo cuando no tienes mas que tu sombra….y para confiar en cualquiera, prefiero esto, la soledad…..

De que te quejas entonces? Porque ni a mi, me aceptas salidas

No lo se…solo estoy insatisfecha….…

Bueno, avisa si te decides

Gracias…..

De nada…ve a descansar

Muy gracioso

En una tranquila habitación, iluminada….se podía ver a una joven pelirroja, pálida al sol no tocarla, ya el color era común en ella…de tanto reposo, a veces se le podía ver algo desanimada….pero la mayor parte del tiempo, su autoestima, colaboraba en nunca dejar de sonreír y hacer sonreír a otros.

Bárbara…saldremos a comprar unas cosas

Que pereza…..no quiero salir…

Pues lo siento, agarra tu Tarjeta y vamos

Esta bien….fastidiosa

Esta muchacha, como su nombre se escucha, representa a una mujer fuerte, muy emocional y muy energética, si así lo desea, cosa que no es mentira, al compararla con la realidad. Su mas cercana compañía y Ser querido, es quien vive con ella. Siendo su hermana menor, una mujer fuerte, centrada, rubia y muy hermosa.

Lista?

Si…..Fabiana, saldré con la pijama, no quiero ni cambiarme

Raro tu, van a creer que eres una loca

Que piensen lo que les de la gana, no me importa

Ok, no te conozco cualquier cosa jajaja

Serás la primera en defenderme si eso pasara jajaja

Cállate…..

Tu otra vez en pijama?!

Ah pues! Ahí va el otro también, los que se ponen de acuerdo

No tienes ropa muchacha?

Si, pero me da pereza cambiarme, a lo que vamos! Dejen de joder tanto!

De donde la recogiste corazón?

Oh, de un basurero por ahí, me dio lastima y quise adoptarla

Por favor, ya quisieras tu, que yo te adoptara a ti jajaja

Jajajajaja

El otro personaje, se llama Randy, hombre pelirrojo, alto y el mas viejo de los tres. Fuerte al igual que las otras dos y emocional. Un pequeño grupo, que conviven juntos, difíciles de derribar, sin nada que temer o pagar, con Vidas despreocupas e independientes.

Mejor aun, ve tu sola de compras, nosotros nos quedamos a cocinar

Defínanse

Fácil, te la ponemos. No harás mas nada

Es que las cocineras aquí son ustedes, no yo

Por lo menos, no somos los que lavamos los platos jajaja

Parecen unos niños! Ya quédate quieto y tu Bárbara, deja de perder el tiempo. Compra lo siguiente…..

Ok…..

Pero, como toda historia o realidad, nada es perfecto o bonito totalmente, o así queremos hacerlo:

…**.Ya en la calle, vía a las compras…**

Compras matutinas, como cualquier dia normal, una buena música de fondo y unas ventanas abajo, que te hacen disfrutar de la frescura de un paisaje. Por lo menos, respiro un poco de esta manera (pensaba para si)

Llegado al destino, se paga lo necesario y luego la joven se monta en su carro, sin percatarse, por estar en sus pensamientos. Que la estaban observando de lejos, dos hombres, los cuales arrancaron al ella hacerlo.

Estando parada, en un semáforo de la ciudad, nota como este motorizado, se pone a su lado, acción seguida, se prepara para solo acelerar ante cualquier acontecimiento negativo. Sin notar, que a su mano derecha, ya estaba llegando a su puerta el otro hombre que acompañaba al de la moto, colocando en su cabeza una pistola, ya en su asiento de copiloto.

Comprenderán, en estos casos, los carros a tu alrededor, no hacen mas que correr o ignorar la problemática…y pues a la victima, no le queda mas que rogar por su vida o mantener la calma.

No te muevas o te disparo!

…señor yo no quiero problemas por favor

Cállate! Dame todo lo que tienes!

No tengo mas que este teléfono y mi carro….por favor no me haga daño

Ya no eres tan ruda, no sabes las ganas que te tengo

Disculpe?

Te olvidaste de mi? Te ayudo con la memoria!

….

Yo soy ese hombre que una vez te invito a salir y me rechazaste, diciendo que me ubicara, que no saldrías con alguien de mi estatus económico Perra

Eres tu….(En mi cabeza, pasaba…quien saldría con un malandro como tu)

Así es! Ahora veras lo que es bueno!

Señor, si lo ofendí en ese momento, me disculpo. Pero comprenderá que no estoy interesada en nadie…

Muy elegante te crees?!

No…solo, respondí un poco grosero en su momento, porque usted no supo expresarse. Como lo esta haciendo ahora…..

Veremos cuanto te puedo sacar! Sigue al motorizado!

Porque no mejor se lleva el carro y mi celular, dejándome aquí sin nada

Te dije que le sigas!

Una actitud hostil y grosera, solo se obtenía por parte del agresor…..nada lo hacia entrar en razón, quería no mas que su satisfacción personal….

…**Un Galpón apartado de la ciudad…..**

Donde estoy….? (Mi sentido de la orientación, no es algo que me ayude)

Veremos cuanto dan por ti!

Señor….ya mi familia debe estar por llamarme, no es mejor que me suelte?

Llámalos ya! Y me los pasas!

…...

_**CAPITULO **__**II:**_

No negare….que estoy asustada…..pero al mismo tiempo muy tranquila, me encuentro. Ya que se, que de una forma u otra, todo se resolverá….

…**..se escucha el sonar de un teléfono, en la casa de nuestros protagonistas…..**

Por fin apareces! Te estamos esperando! Que tanto tardas?!

….

Hola! Hola!

….Fabiana

Que te pasa? Habla bien! No te escucho nada

Alguien quiere hablar contigo…..

Que?! Pero Quien?! No entiendo, donde estas tu?!

Pues entiende bien! Tenemos a tu hermana! Y si la quieres con vida! Mejor haz lo que te digo letra por letra!

Bárbara! Esos no son juegos! Ven ya o nos iremos a comer por nuestra cuenta!

Esto no es un juego niña estúpida! Escucha bien! Queremos que nos traigas…

… (solo podía estar en silencio, ese pobre idiota le decía no solo barbaridades a mi hermana sino también la amenazaba y pedía locuras…..por una parte el miedo me invadía de que quisieran abusar de mi….pero por otra….sabia que la supuesta niña del otro lado, escuchaba calladamente…..para solo acabar con ellos después…..)

Entendiste?!

Lo hare…..pero quiero que me entreguen a mi hermana en el momento, dando y dando…..

Tu crees que soy estúpido?!

No tiene nada que perder….solo nosotros tres, le parece? Usted, mi hermana y yo. Donde quiera nos vemos…..que podemos hacer dos mujeres contra varios?

Jajaja no te conviene tampoco tirártela de graciosa! Porque somos dos y no podrás hacer nada!

Dos….mas a su favor…a lo que dígame donde y que horas, tendrá lo que quiere…

Sera en…

…**.ya terminada la llamada…..en el sitio del secuestro…..**

….. (…..veo que las películas, exageran un poco la inteligencia de estos locos…..como puede ser tan confiando)

Listo! Pegamos la lotería! Fue demasiado fácil compadre!

…..

Si! Donde quedo tu carácter idiota! Cual es el silencio?!

….quiero no mas salir de esto…..

Te salvas, que quiero ese dinero! Sino te mato aquí mismo! No sin antes aprovechar ese cuerpo!

…no haga eso por favor, le conviene…..recibir el dinero, muerta o abusada, dudo que le ayude a obtener lo que quiere…..

Deja de tirártela de inteligente conmigo! Que puedes perder mas!

Y porque no mejor…me deja ir…

Jajajajaja estas escuchándola?!

No es mas que una loca! Jajaja

…..

…**Casa de Nuestros Protagonistas…..**

Mi amor…..que paso? Porque lloras….

Unos locos tienen a Bárbara…

No te creo! Deja la joda!

Ves que estoy jugando! Quiero matar a esos malditos! Me las van a pagar!

Júrame que lo que me estas diciendo es cierto?!

Que si! Coño Si! Quede en verme con esos dos idiotas!

Cálmate! Ellos saben que somos tres?!

….no….aparentemente…Bárbara solo les marco y me los paso….no saben quienes somos…..

Bueno…tu no vas a ninguna parte! No te pondré en peligro! Yo me encargo de esto!

No seas tonto…debo ir por el bien de ella….confía en mi….como yo en ti

Juro que si te ponen una mano encima los matare!

No será necesario, si nos encargamos bien. Podrás?

Eso esta de mas preguntar! Sabes que tu hermana, regresa con nosotros sin un rasguño! Y enterrados dudo molesten mas! Encárgate de distraer esos idiotas, no saben con quien se metieron…

…hazlos sufrir

Respira…lávate y prepárate, yo moveré las piezas…..

…**..de regreso al secuestro… **

No debe faltar mucho para que llegue tu hermanita!

Que sentido le ven a esto….

No es tu problema! Así que cállate!

Pana! Se acerca una camioneta!

Oh! Así que viene en camioneta y todo! Mejor! Otra que le sacaremos mas que a ti!

Pegamos la lotería!

Te dije que valdría la pena, secuestrar a esta estúpida!

….

Porque se detiene?! Y no baja de la camioneta?!

Debe ser que no nos ha visto…

Cállate! Hazle señas para que se acerque!

Ok…..

Podía ver a pocos metros, como lentamente la camioneta de mi hermana caminaba hacia nosotros…todo era tan rápido, que había perdido la noción del tiempo….ya frente a mi, noto como lentamente apagaba todo, para luego dedicarse a bajar y llegar frente a mi…..

Fabiana…

Todo bien…..?

Si….

No estamos para perder el tiempo! Donde esta el dinero?!

En la camioneta, aquí tiene la llave, si quiere usted mismo buscarlo

Yo voy por el!

Hazlo! Yo me encargo de estas dos!

Lo cuenta y le agradezco, la suelte

Otra alzada mas?! Quien diría que serias tan guapa! Porque no mas bien ambas por las buenas se quedan con nosotros y disfrutamos!

No molestes a mi hermana….

Ya vienes tu a querer provocarme otra vez?!

Basta! Si quiere llévese la camioneta y nos deja aquí tiradas! Pero no le haga daño a nadie!

Estúpidas….no duden en que eso haremos! Compadre! Todo listo?!

Si! Todo completo! Vámonos de aquí!

Veremos quien se los paga! Jajajaja

….

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, arrancaron sin remordimiento con ambos carros, alejándose a una alta velocidad…..

Ay Dios…ahora que?

En minutos sabremos de ellos….

Si….me imagine que Randy se encargaría de todo….esas plagas merecen castigo…..

No te hicieron nada?

No…..ni un dedo encima…..gracias por venir

Que mas iba a ser?! Después quien se cala a nuestra Madre, sufriendo por ti!

Y tu no?! Si me hubiesen matado?

Mejor para mi! Un estorbo menos!

Pues este estorbo, te hace llorar jajaja

Claro que no! Tonta, es que me duelen los ojos!

Que coincidencia jajaja vamos a seguirte la corriente

Salgamos de aquí! Randy debe estar por llegar…

Tan rápido?

Si, desde que me fui de la casa, me estuvo siguiendo, llevaba consigo unos Guardias….tu sabes como es el, hasta el tope armados y camioneta blindada

Conclusión, ya los idiotas están comiendo tierra y siendo golpeados

Quien sabe, si no se le paso la mano y los mato…lo agarraron de mal humor

Ya veras, otro bobo como tu, que no aceptara, que morían por mi jajaja

Joda! Mejor te devolvemos envuelta!

Aja si claro!

Después de ese instante….una pantalla negra se atraviesa, para luego verse una joven, acostada, con su celular en las manos…

…**Habitación…**

Bárbara a comer!

Voyyyyyy

Apúrate! O comemos sin ti!

Un segundo! Termino aquí!

Deja de escribir tanta mariquera! Y vente de una vez!

Que aburridos! Cuando me vuelva rica! Me jalaran bola!

Me avisas cuando eso pase!

Jajaja amor no la hagas sentir mal, que escribes ahorita?

Alguien que si me comprende

Noooo ya va, no confundas, solo quiero burlarme de tus locuras jajaja

Muy gracioso -.-

Aja y de que trata?! Habla pues

Sobre una chica, la cual fue secuestrada. Pero los tontos de los secuestradores, no sabían que cometieron el peor error

Es algo así, como que se metieron con la persona equivocada?

Exacto, algo diferente quise hacer

Bueno por lo menos sale del romance tuyo entre mujeres jajaja

Pues no tiene nada malo si hiciera otra así!

Aburren!

Sera a ti bobo!

Ya van a empezar otra vez ustedes dos! Coman!

Ok….

A buen entendedor pocas palabras….como pudieron ver, no fue mas que inventos de una muchacha, que no hacia mas que esperar la comida por la cual salió en un principio a comprar ingredientes, regreso a su casa, y solo dejo volar su imaginación en el mismo instante que recorría las calles, hasta ser interrumpida. Señal de una vida tranquila….o de alguien con mucho tiempo libre jajaja

…**..realidad…**

Creo debería inventar otra, les pasare esta para que la lean y me digan que tal

Que aburrido, no jodas

Con ustedes no se puede

Que tu publico te diga si están buenas o malas, no me gusta leer

Hagan lo que les de la gana

Es que eso haremos jajaja

Bueno, yo hare lo mismo

No molestar, nos encerraremos

Tiren tranquilos, no me interesa escucharlos

Que loca eres chama

Mas que tu no jajaja

Y así transcurre una vida normal, de una joven que solo espera variar su rutina o lograr algo con esa Imaginación, que no deja de acosarla cada instante. Que hacen ustedes, si su oficio, estilo de vida, les permitiera tanto tiempo libre? Tomando en cuenta, las descripciones de nuestro personaje, solitario, no mas que sus seres mas cercanos alrededor, pero sociable y alegre…


End file.
